Referring to FIG. 1, an existing data center (or an equipment room) uses an alternating current power supply mode. To ensure reliability of the power supply and power distribution for equipments of the whole data center, two sets of power supply systems are used to supply power in a redundant backup mode, and two mains supplies and diesel generators supply power to a lower-level load by using an ATS (Automatic Transfer Switches, automatic transfer switch) transfer equipment.
An alternating current output by the ATS is divided into two branches, a branch A and a branch B, by using an AC (Alternating Current, alternating current) distribution panel. The branch A is input to an UPS (Uninterruptible power supply, uninterruptible power supply) system A in the equipment room, and the branch B is input to a UPS system B in the equipment room. The alternating currents output by the UPS system A and UPS system B are output to an ICT (Information Communication Technology, information communication technology) equipment cabinet in the equipment room after passing through a distribution cabinet and an array cabinet respectively, to supply power to an ICT equipment.
Each ICT equipment cabinet receives the alternating currents output by the UPS system A and UPS system B. The alternating current (A-plane alternating current for short) from the UPS system A and the alternating current (B-plane alternating current for short) from the UPS system B back up each other. Equipments in the ICT equipment cabinet may be powered by the A-plane alternating current by using an A-channel distribution unit and the B-plane alternating current by using a B-channel distribution unit.
In the existing power supply mode, each power module receives only one alternating current. If there are N (N is an integer greater than zero) A-plane alternating current power supply and B-plane alternating current power supply that back up each other, N+N power modules are required (“power supply A1” to “power supply AN” and “power supply B1” to “power supply BN” in the figure). The number of power modules in an equipment is relatively large, and a cost is relatively high.